


Video game partners.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: Kuroo wants to buy this new video game for Kenma so they can play it together.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Video game partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first Haikyuu fanfic ever. I’m glad it’s some kuroken ! 
> 
> The idea comes from twitter : « kuuro wanting to buy a special new game for kenma but its sold out everywhere and he panics. » Thank you again btw ! 
> 
> Enjoy !

“Where are you going?” 

A small voice interrupted him in his momentum, forcing him to turn around. Kenma was looking at him, frowning, hands clutched to his bag straps. Kuroo straightened, he hadn’t even realized he had bent down a little at the sound of the puzzled voice. He brought his hand to his neck, scratching it nervously, forcing a smile. 

”Ah, don’t mind me! I have something to do, see you tomorrow!” 

His nervous voice and strained smile fooled no one. Kuroo bet the other members of the team who were still inside the gym could hear his strong heartbeat. After practice, he had hoped to escape quickly and discreetly but it was without counting on Kenma. He could understand though, if Kenma was to disappear suddenly after practice he would notice it too. After all, they weren’t friends for nothing. Plus, they were used to take the way back home together after school or volleyball and nothing until now had disturbed the tradition. 

But for once, Kenma was the one Kuroo was trying to avoid. 

While the blond was observing him suspiciously, he didn’t move, waiting for the reaction. He knew his friend wouldn’t question him, follow him or hold grudges for leaving him alone. They both knew, one like the other, that they tell them everything. Even if it could take time, they always feel the need to tell what was bothering them. This time wasn’t an exception and Kenma seemed to know it since he just shrugged and turned around to head back home. 

”See ya.” He nonchalantly took his PSP out of his pocket and started playing it, as usual. 

Kuroo hesitated for a few seconds to follow him, knowing the blond had a tendency to forgot his surroundings while playing and that he was usually the one keeping him away from any accidents. He bit his lip but decided to pursue his first motive, turning around too and starting running. He quickly took his phone out, looking at the hour and cursed in his breath as he hastened his pace. 

The practice already made him late, but he knew missing it would have picked up Kenma’s suspicions more. Plus, to be honest with himself, he had never missed volleyball practice once and didn’t want to start now. The several minutes shared with Kenma outside the gym were short but he was sure it was going to destroy his plan. So he ran faster, praying the sky that he wouldn’t be too late. 

When Kuroo finally arrived in front of the shop he allowed himself some seconds to find back his breath before opening the door. The shop was full of people, creating a deafening and unbearable hubbub. Pressure found its way onto the boy, hoping he hadn’t arrived too late. He slalomed the shop shelves, searching for the game he coveted for two weeks already, hustling people on his way. He had to find it. 

Two weeks ago exactly, Kuroo was laying on his bed, surfing lazily on his phone, bored to the utmost. He was reading an article about the relationship between members of a team when he saw an ad. It was simple advertising for a video game with a mundane slogan ‘A game for two’. It had nothing special, a lot of games could be played by several players, whether they were next to each other or at the other end of the world. Which attracted his attention was specifically the little catchphrase of the game; ‘Find your partner for life to play, or you’ll never win’. 

He had snorted at the sentence but still clicked on the link, intrigued. The game seemed way much interesting than he first thought. It could only be played by two players. Not alone, neither three or more, just two. The players had to be two to pass the levels. It seemed that it was also necessary to know the second player well because the game asked perfect trust in each other and perfect synchronization. 

When Kenma’s head, plunged into his games, pouting, popped up in his mind he straightened, eyes wide. He made researches about the game, finding that it was actually a highly anticipated game with a limited edition. There wasn’t any event as a reason to offer something to his friends since his birthday was in several months and Christmas had passed already but did he really needed one? Couldn’t he just make his best friend happy? 

So he waited for this precise day to come for two weeks, saving all the money he could to be sure he could afford it. The game had been released today, while he was at school but he had to wait after volleyball practice to go buy it. He had spent all day praying that there will still have one for him. He needed just one. And now that he was in the biggest video game shop of the town in which hundreds of people were gathered for the same game he was starting to get stressed. 

He minutely looked at each shelf, excited each time he thought he had found one but actually didn’t find any. Desperate, he went to see a seller who told him the game was already sold out. They didn’t have the opportunity to command other ones and advised him to go search in smaller shops during the week, assuring him they usually don’t put each copy on shelves the same day. It’s with a defeated face that Kuroo got back home that evening, knowing he had to make dinner for his family and do homework. He would go visit smaller shops tomorrow after school. 

When he laid on his bed that night, he imagined Kenma’s reaction if he could offer him the game. He imagined the blond laughing slightly, eyes narrowed of happiness, looking at the game with stars in the eyes and admiration. He even dared to guess the small blush on his cheeks as he’d say ‘thank you Kuro.’ They would sit on Kenma’s bed, switch the game console on and play during hours, nailing each level thanks to their bound, thanks to their beautiful friendship. The two friends knew each other since they were preschoolers. They have grown together, progressed together and never separated. So there was no doubt that this game was made for them. 

Kuroo frowned, asking himself if he wanted to take the game for Kenma or only for the pleasure to play it with him. He wanted to make his friend happy, that was for sure. He liked seeing him smiling and becoming hysteric in a Kenma way over video games. But he had to admit that he was attracted to the idea of playing a game where the relationship between the two players was important. ‘Partner for life’. He flushed, imagining them sitting, legs tangled and shoulder to shoulder, playing, laughing, talking. They have done it multiple times already, it was soothing, comfortable. Since they were little, it was a way to feel secure. 

He sighed, making researches about people’s views on the game, which gave him the need to find it faster. He was scrolling when he stopped into the movement, eyes wide open. What if Kenma accepted his gift but wanted to play it somebody else? He winced, clearly disgusted by the idea. Who could he ask to join him? Hinata? He didn’t know if the spiker was into video games but Kenma liked him a lot and Kuroo wouldn’t be surprised to see his friend proposing to the boy full of cheerfulness to play with him. After all, it would also be a way for them to meet more often as Karasuno and Nekoma weren’t really next doors. 

He frowned harder, annoyed, turning his phone off. Kuroo took a lot of time finding sleep this night, imagining his best friend having fun with Hinata, Akaashi or even Lev or Bokuto. He woke up the next morning even more annoyed butstill determined to search for the game in the entire town if needed. 

Kuroo was stressed. Or maybe just depressed by now. It’s been more than a week now since he started going out after school and practice to search for the game, taking bus after bus, even train sometimes to try each shop he knew in town. In vain. Each time, he had left Kenma going home alone and he could see clearly that it was starting to worried and upset him a bit. But Kuroo was determined to keep his secret for him and not give up until he would find the video game. 

But he didn’t find it. 

And yet, he had really tried. Shops after shops, he had begged the sellers to command new ones, to check if by chance they hadn’t left one at the back of the shop. He had even tried to buy it from some customers he had found with the game, but no one listened to him. He had spent hours at night on his computer, hoping to find a copy on a random site, or by chance, find someone who hadn’t find a partner to play or didn’t like the game thus selling it online. But he hadn’t found honest adverts. 

Day after day, he could see the game get away from his reach and the wonderful thought of him playing it with Kenma going blurry. He hadn’t really noticed it, but he was now obsessed with the video game. More than spending time with the blond, he discovered that the game was loved by everyone and that the views were always excellent. He knew this game would really please his friend, and was dying to see him playing it with an excited smile. 

His obsession made that, little by little, Kenma started to ask questions. Questions to which Kuroo didn’t respond to or escaped minutely. The blond had always been patient with him, but he could see that Kuroo was stressed and preoccupied these days and worried could be seen on his face. The captain wanted to erase the confused looks on his friend’s face, he felt guilty that he was the one who made him worried but he was greedy to see him smile because of the game. 

But still, it was empty-handed and defeated that Kuroo rang on Kenma’s door this Saturday. He wasn’t feeling well, not only disappointed that he hadn’t found what he’s been searching for days but also guilty that he had left Kenma down without any explanation this whole week. 

But Kenma was the only one capable to cheer him up in these moments so he took it upon himself and greeted warmly the mother that opened the door. She told him he was in his bedroom, so he went upstairs and knocked. The door was opened, as usual, so he didn’t wait for an answer and entered the room. The setter was sitting on his bed, back against the wall, controller in hand, looking at the tv. He didn’t even look at Kuroo when he entered, but this last knew it was because his friend didn’t need to. He was the only one who visited the Kozume’s house. 

Without a word, Kenma raised his hands and spread his legs, still playing, inviting silently the brown boy to come. Kuroo sighed, relieved and didn’t hesitate a second before climbing on the bed and laying down between his legs, plunging his head onto Kenma’s belly while this last let his arms fell on his back. Out of reflex, Kuroo wrapped his arms around his waist and let out a long and relieved breath, head still hidden in the blonde’s stomach. 

It was his favorite position. He could stay hours laying like that while Kenma played, listening to the video game’s sounds and the breaths of his friend. It was such a soothing position for him that falling asleep, head resting on his friend, happened a lot. He sighed again, getting rid of all the useless tension accumulated during the week. He knew Kenma was waiting patiently for him to explain and that his friend wouldn’t start the conversation, but for now, Kuroo felt content to just let the steady breathings erase his horrible week. Once completely calm, he turned his head, looking at the wall, posing his cheek on his friend's tummy. 

”It was a shitty week.” He finally breathed out in a muffled voice. Kenma literally snorted, sparkling his own smile. The atmosphere completely changed while a lighter mood settled in. ”I wanted to get you something.” He admitted. 

He couldn’t see the setter's expression but could easily guess his small eyebrows raised of astonishment. The younger of the two finally spoke. 

”And what was it?”To which Kuroo answered by sulking deeper into Kenma’s belly, grumbling something incomprehensible. Playing with his hands against the blonde’s back, the captain avoided the subject. 

”I went out each evening after school and practice to find it. But it was sold out everywhere.” Kuroo knew he probably looked like a pouting and rambling child right now, but he didn’t care. He loved talking to Kenma about his days and not being with his friend for most of the week had been an ordeal, even though it was his own fault. Plus, he knew Kenma didn’t mind him rambling. 

”Oh that’s why.” He simply answered in a whisper. There wasn’t any accusation in his voice, it was a simple truth. Yet, Kuroo knew that he was talking about all these times he had left him alone after school. He was relieved to see that, indeed, he wasn’t mad. He still couldn’t help himself from adding in a growl. 

”Sorry.” To which the blonde responded. ”It’s okay.” 

That was what he liked the more about Kenma. Everything was simple with him. He never reproofed Kuroo’s foolery and clumsiness and was always patient with him. He understood him easily, sometimes thanks to his expressions, or the simple sound of his voice. It was probably linked to the fact they were childhood friends and that with time, they’ve learned to communicate without words needed. A gaze, a movement, were enough to understand each other. 

Yes, everything was easier with Kenma. 

”I was so desperate that I even had to ask advice from Bokuto.” He sighed. 

This time, Kenma laughed, filling the room with his sweet and warm laugh. Of course, that was enough to illuminate Kuroo’s face with a huge smile as he tightened his embrace around the setter’s waist. He heard the sound of the game being paused and guessed a tender gaze looking at him. 

”You were that desperate?” 

He grinned, nodding against the shirt but keeping his position. He could only see the wall from where he was, pinned with posters of video games and occasionally photos of the team and some of their friends. He knew at the opposite wall, there was a huge photo frame reserved for both of them. He smiled wider at this thought. 

”What was that important for you to the point you asked him for help?” 

He growled again, sinking his head against Kenma, even though it seemed impossible. ”Nothing.” 

Yes, he was acting like a child. But he didn’t want to tell his friend that he had let him down for a stupid game that he didn’t even found. He was Tetsurō Kuroo, captain of Nekoma, in his last year, probably future best player of Japan, and yet, he found himself embarrassed to admit to his best friend that he was incapable to find a game he absolutely wanted them to play together. 

The sound of the video game playing again echoed in the room. He felt Kenma’s hand moving on his back and let out a breath of relief again. He knew Kenma would never force him to say or do something he didn’t want to and yet, he hadn’tbeen able to keep him from holding his breath. It was childish, he knew that. After all these years he shouldn’t be this embarrassed by this simple idea, and yet, he was. They had a weird relationship, a wonderful one. Their friendship was obvious, whoever would look at them for a minute would notice it was strong. They were always together, never tired of the other, Kuroo holding Kenma against him, arms around his shoulder while the setter was probably playing on his phone or PSP. 

Yes, their friendship was obvious. 

But there was more to it. 

He didn’t know how to describe it. Bokuto and Akaashi would often tell him he was in love, mocking him. But he knew it was true. He couldn’t hide it from anyone and didn’t want to hide it either, he loved Kenma. After all, this little angel was his pillar, his confidant, his everything, how could he not love him? And he knew the blond felt alike. It could be seen in their looks, in their affectionate gestures and their words. It was as remarkable as the nose in the middle of the face, that they were in love with each other. Yet, neither he nor Kenma had confessed. 

Simply because they weren’t ready. 

Neither him, nor Kenma. 

They didn’t feel the need to confess yet, this need to search for something more. They both felt content with their present relationship. They just enjoyed their time together, acting as they pleased, affectionate with the other and happy together. They didn’t need to put a word on their relationship. Maybe one day this would change. Maybe one day they would want to know something more, live more and say more. But for now, they weren’t ready. He loved what they had. And Kenma too. 

Everything was easier with Kenma. 

That’s why he could still feel embarrassed about the simple thought that he nearly disappeared for a week because he wanted to play a video game with him. ‘Partner for life’. That was all he wanted. Being Kenma’s life partner, simply be together, was enough for him. 

After a moment, the blond spoke, as if he too had been thinking, lost in his thoughts. 

”Okay.” was the answer Kenma gave. And it was all Kuroo needed to finally say. 

”I wanted to buy you a video game.” 

The sound of the video game stopped again, as the room fell silent. He felt Kenma moving slightly and understood he was trying to see his expression. Kuroo raised his head a bit, just enough to see a small smile on his friend’s lips, so sincere that he couldn’t help to smile too. 

”That’s nice.” 

”Yeah, but I didn’t get it.” 

Kenma shrugged. ”It’s the thought that counts. It’s still nice.” 

”Yeah.” He nodded, relieved. Again, Kuroo had been embarrassed for nothing. 

He got up to a sitting position, in front of the blonde. This last bent to the side to catch a controller on his nightstand. He gave it to the captain with a smile, to which Kuroo responded by a large grin. They swapped position, the taller one sitting against the wall, letting the setter sit in front of him, back against his chest and legs tangled. He wrapped his arms around his friend again, controller in hand. While Kenma started the game, he looked patiently to the screen, being aware of the little body against him which was warming his heart. As much as he loved his sleeping position, he loved the one they had while playing. 

New music echoed in the room, as Kuroo looked at the screen, agape. 

”Eh!? How did you get it?” He nearly screamed. The blonde turned his head to him, eyebrows furrowed. 

”What?” 

”The game! You always went home just after school, how did _you_ find one? I did each shop of town, how didn’t _I_ found any?” He was clearly vexed, surprised that he had been searching for the game for a week without finding one while Kenma who had gone home after school still got one. He doubted the blonde was the type to go in crowded stores. 

Wide gold-brown eyes looked at him, surprised, before the younger of them started laughing wholeheartedly. His candid and loud laugh echoed, strengthening Kuroo’s puzzled expression. A few hair strands fell off of behind Kenma’s ear while he tried to calm himself. He bit his lip, looking fondly at Kuroo, one eyebrow raised. 

”Haven’t you heard of digital download, Kuro?” 

This last narrowed his eyes but couldn’thelp from smiling stupidly once he understood. ”You little piece of-” 

Kenma snorted, turning his back to his friend to look at the screen. The captain did the same, puffing slightly. On the screen, the instructions were being shown, and in a corner of it, was written ‘Make you comfortable with your partner and let yourself be carried by the adventure’. 

Kenma settled himself, sinking deeper against Kuroo’s chest. 

Kuroo couldn’t keep the large smile from growing onto his lips, heart beating fast. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not much, and maybe there’s a lot of mistakes since I directly wrote in it english for once, but writing this really made me happy, I hope it did the same for you! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, feel free to tell me your thoughts on it! x


End file.
